


The Facts That Haunt

by J_33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 200, F/M, JJ - Freeform, Unsub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when JJ thought that her troubling past was behind her, a case gone bad, and a risky trial force her to dig up the details, and relive the moments that she was trying so hard to forget. When your future is on the line, how much of your past will you put forth before you break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facts That Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

It was dark in the Virginia alleyway. The street lights being the only source of light. The unsub the team was after had been kidnapping, torturing, raping, and then killing girls in their early thirties. The team got a tip that the man they were after was spotted at a local diner. He had four victims dead, and two missing, so they weren't about to let him walk out of there a free man.

Dressed in their bullet proof vests; JJ, Morgan, and Reid approached the diner. Right as Morgan opened the door the man made a run for it out of the back entrance. He and Reid followed him, while JJ went around back. The man was fast, throwing metal garbage cans in there way, slowing Morgan and Reid down, but JJ was able to stay in pace with him.

As the target was about to turn into the alleyway, JJ heard a loud sound like a gunshot go off. With her gun trained on him she took the shot landing one right between his eyes. Once Morgan and Reid caught up to her, they ran over to the man checking for a pulse, and clearing him of his weapon. Reid crouched over his lifeless body, and when he stood up his face turned a sickly pale, making him look smaller then he already was, and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"What's wrong Reid?" asked Morgan, worry lacing his features, and his broad shoulders tensing with each growing second.

"He's not armed," Reid stated plainly, despite his habit of rambling on and on before getting to the point.

"What do you mean?" asked JJ; that being the first thing she has said since she shot the man.

Ever since her abduction she had been slightly more on edge. She was always one to lock the doors, check the closets, but ever since then, ever since the 24 plus hours spent in hell she's almost become paranoid. Sure she got cleared by all the doctors; physical and mental, but she was a profiler, she kept a huge secret for nearly three years, so lying to a doctor was nothing special. This case had bothered her more than usual. Diving into her job was a good way to escape her thoughts, or at least ignore them for a little while, but with the victims being kidnapped, tortured and raped before they were killed made the demons in her head scream a little hour. She couldn't help but think that it could have been her, that she could be buried six feet under the ground right now. The point was that she wanted to catch the son of a bitch unsub causing all this pain, and now it might have just cost her, her job.

"I mean," said Reid snapping JJ out of her thoughts, "that the man doesn't have a weapon on him, he doesn't even have the scar on his cheek that one of the witnesses described the unsub with."

"Well what should we do?" asked Morgan who seemed to have a very bad feeling about all of this.

"We call Hotch," said JJ hoping that he would have a solution to ease the growing sickness in her gut.

Just when she thought that her past was behind her, it might just be the very reason for destroying her future now too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a post 200 fic, because I am really upset with the shows lack of bringing it up. Not sure when updates will be or where i'm going with this, but I promise it will be good.


End file.
